Encore une fois ?
by Uema
Summary: " Yukine secoua son crâne pour chasser cette envie de lui répondre. Non, Yato ne devait pas savoir, car d'une manière ou d'une autre, il était certain que ça l'atteindrait et qu'ils en reviendraient à l'ablution, une seconde fois. Une larme roula sur sa joue, puis une seconde, qui furent bientôt rejoint par leurs consœurs. Yukine n'avait jamais été un pleurnichard, mais... "


Ma première fiction sur ce fandom avec un petit Yatone ! Je ferais bientôt de nombreuses traductions pour remplir le fandom. Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos avis ! \o

_Disclamer :_ Ni l'anime de Noragami ni ses personnages ne m'appartiennent. 

* * *

Yukine soupira. Yato, le Dieu des désastres - surtout des clochards, de son point de vue- et accessoirement son Maître, l'avait traîné de quartiers en quartiers pour effectuer toutes les missions qu'il avait reçu. Ce n'était pas le nombre, aussi bas soit-il, qui le dérangeait, non, c'était les missions en elles-mêmes. Du nettoyage à l'extermination des Ayakashi, en passant par la vente de journaux et le remplacement de serveurs absents - hormis le fait que les clients, hommes ou femmes, s'étaient extasiés sur son physique "mignon à croquer", celle-ci s'était plutôt bien passée. Il se demandait s'il allait en voir d'autres encore plus extravagantes. Sérieusement... Qui appellerait un Dieu pour qu'il nettoie les moisissures dans sa salle de bain ?

Il leva ses bras au-dessus de sa tête, étirant ses malheureux muscles endoloris. Il s'approcha lentement de la baignoire pour laisser l'eau chaude couler, l'observant avec des yeux fatigués. Il était vraiment reconnaissant à Hiyori pour le laisser utiliser sa salle de bain ainsi que la chambre de son frère, mais il se sentait un peu honteux d'en profiter sous le nez de ses parents qui ne pouvaient pas le voir en raison de son statut d'Instrument Divin. Il n'était toujours pas habitué à sa condition, au fait qu'aucun humain non-possédé ne pouvait le voir -hormis Hiyori- et qu'il ne puisse pas leur parler. Enfin, il pouvait leur parler, simplement, ils l'oublieraient une fois qu'il ne serait plus dans leur champ de vision. C'était aussi simple que ça, il était invisible.

Il coupa l'arrivée d'eau lorsqu'il le jugea nécessaire, et y trempa ses doigts en s'apercevant alors que celle-ci était vraiment brûlante. Il les retira rapidement, essayant d'apaiser la douleur en mordant le bout des doigts; il pesta intérieurement. Yukki prit soin de vérifier que la porte de la salle de bain était correctement fermée, histoire que le père d'Hiyori ne vienne pas lui faire une autre visite car même s'il ne pouvait pas le voir, c'était tout de même gênant pour lui. Foutues hormones. Yukine retira son T-Shirt d'un mouvement ample, il délaissa également son pantalon ainsi que ses sous-vêtements, observant son reflet dans le grand miroir aux côtés de la baignoire. Ses traits n'avaient pas changés, les mêmes cheveux blonds, quoi que, moins ternes... Il avait toujours ces mêmes yeux orangés, il ressentait un sentiment étrange. Sa mémoire était vide, il ne se souvenait de rien, mais il supposait que, là, au fond de sa poitrine, son cœur n'avait pas oublié. Il observa le tatouage qu'il portait à sa clavicule; "Yukki", son nouveau nom que lui avait donné Yato lorsqu'il l'avait recueilli.

Ce même Yato, qui venait d'apparaître en ouvrant violemment la porte de la salle de bain.

- Yukine ? Tu es là ?  
- Ya-Yato ?!

Oui, Yukine était là. Et entièrement nu, par-dessus le marché.

Ils restèrent tout deux interdits pendant que les minutes passaient, jusqu'à ce que l'adolescent ne se rende compte dans quelle position il se trouvait, et que Yato était tout à fait capable de le voir. Il rougit violemment avant d'envoyer une myriade d'insultes à l'encontre du brun, -ainsi que de nombreux objets qu'il trouvait- sous les cris désespérés du soi-disant Dieu.

- SORS ! SORS TOUT DE SUITE BON SANG !  
- JE POURRAIS SÛREMENT SORTIR PLUS VITE SI TU NE ME LANÇAIS PAS TOUTES CES CHOSES !  
- SORS !

Yukine courut rapidement vers la porte pour la refermer sèchement sur le visage du Dieu sans se soucier le moins du monde de lui faire mal. Il chercha alors une serviette du regard, n'importe quoi qui pourrait l'aider à cacher sa nudité, et en trouva enfin une près de la baignoire qu'il s'empressa de nouer autour de sa taille. Une fois son intérêt premier réglé, il put librement faire face à sa colère en jurant intérieurement sur l'intelligence sous-développée dont faisait preuve son abruti de Maître, non sans éviter de provoquer des douleurs à la nuque pour celui-ci, comme une douce vengeance.

- Tu peux entrer, déclara-t-il à l'intention dudit Dieu qui s'empressait d'ores et déjà de rejoindre son Shinki, celui-ci lui offrant l'honneur de recevoir un coup de boule de sa part.  
- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend à la fin ! Yukine !, répliqua-t-il tandis que son homologue agrippait fermement le col de sa veste.  
- On ne t'a jamais appris à frapper avant d'entrer ?! Crétin !  
- Hiyori m'a dit que tu étais là, alors je suis venu ! Un peu de respect pour ton maître, espèce de sale gosse irrespectueux !  
- Et ça ne t'es pas venu à l'idée que la salle de bain était PEUT-ÊTRE occupée ?!, il se stoppa un instant pour prendre en compte les paroles du brun en relâchant légèrement sa poigne. Pourquoi est-ce que tu me cherchais ?  
- Je voulais prendre de tes nouvelles, tu avais l'air épuisé tout à l'heure, grogna-t-il en chassant la main de Sekki d'un mouvement de poignet, poursuivant en plaquant son front au sien. Mais puisque tu es capable de me donner des coups, j'imagine que tu vas bien.  
- Je te remercie de prendre soin de ma santé, mais si ça ne te dérange pas, j'aimerais prendre un bain, là.

Yukine se recula légèrement en essayant tant bien que mal d'avoir un espace vital "correct", l'arrière de ses genoux percutait le rebord de la baignoire alors qu'il observait avec appréhension le regard -moqueur?- que Yato lui adressait, auquel il répondit avec un regard rempli de hargne. Il suivit son regard qui se déplaçait lentement vers l'eau encore chaude derrière lui, et sut alors à quoi pensait cet idiot fini.

- N'y pense même pas...

A peine eut-il prononcé ces mots que le côté enfantin de Yato -bien qu'il soit plus vieux et fasse une tête de plus que lui- montrait déjà le bout de son nez et le poussait dans l'eau, satisfait de son acte tandis que Yukki fulminait de rage, trempé. Un éclair de lucidité traversa l'esprit de Yato, partant alors rapidement avant que son Shinki ne lui fasse part de son ressentiment envers lui de façon assez... brutale. L'adolescent se retint d'avoir de mauvaises pensées, uniquement pour faire souffrir son abruti de Maître. Même s'il était exécrable, il ne voulait pas que Yato soit de nouveau souillé à cause de lui. Il s'allongea dans le bain, en laissant ses muscles se détendre sous la caresse de l'eau chaude, remerciant mentalement Daikoku-san de lui avoir appris comment bloquer certaines de ses pensées pour qu'elles n'atteignent pas Yato.

Il aurait peut-être dû rester mort, finalement. 

[|] 

Yukine observa longuement le plan de travail face à lui. Il devait le faire. Il se devait d'y arriver. Il prit une grande inspiration, et revêtit un tablier qu'il serra fortement autour de sa taille. Il avait la permission d'utiliser le magasin. Hiyori lui avait appris comment faire. Il allait quand même arriver à faire un malheureux bentô ! Ce n'était pas si compliqué bon sang ! Alors il prit un couteau en main, versa un boite de Soseji sur son plan de travail et commença son bentô.

Il était désespéré. Cela faisait plusieurs minutes qu'il essayait péniblement de couper ces satanées saucisses en formes de poulpe, jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte qu'il ne tenait pas le couteau du bon côté. Il se laissa alors retomber sur les genoux, tandis que seuls ses yeux dépassaient du comptoir. Yukine essaya une dernière fois, mollement, de découper ces saucisses. En vain. Il observa ses légumes découpés devant lui, une des seules choses qu'il avait réussies jusqu'à maintenant. Il grogna de frustration, et entendit alors les cris joyeux s'approcher de lui, devenant de plus en plus audibles.

- Ça sent bon par ici ! Hiyoriiiii ! Tu as préparé quelque chose ?

Il aperçut alors sa silhouette dans l'encadrement de la porte coulissante.

Yato.

- U-Uh ? Yukine ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu cuisines ?, il s'approcha lentement de son Shinki en observant le plan de travail. Tu essayes de faire un bentô ?, il dirigea par la suite son regard vers les misérables saucisses, charcutées. Oh... Tu n'y arrives pas, hein... ?  
- L-La ferme !, il se releva vivement lorsqu'il entendit la voix moqueuse de Yato. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si ça ne coupe pas !  
- Tu veux qui je t'aide ?  
- Eh ?

Yukine considéra la personne en face de lui. Qui était-ce ? Et si c'était bien le Yato qu'il connaissait, si inutile, pourquoi voulait-il l'aider ? Il pensa alors que ce n'était qu'une blague, et s'apprêtait à répondre avec cet air hargneux qu'il arborait d'habitude, mais lorsqu'il le vit commencer à trancher de nouveaux légumes, il fut pris de court.

- Sérieusement ?  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Ça t'étonne autant que je te propose mon aide ?, demanda-t-il en glissant les nouveaux légumes parmi ceux déjà présents sur le plan de travail.  
- Je ne savais pas que tu savais cuisiner, murmura-t-il.  
- Depuis combien de temps crois-tu que je suis un Dieu ? Sale petit môme ignorant.

Le blondin rit légèrement face à cette accusation, tandis qu'il s'occupait de casser les œufs pour l'omelette.

- Au fait, pourquoi est-ce que tu cuisines ?  
- Je voulais éviter à Daikoku-san et Kofuku-san d'avoir à préparer le repas, aujourd'hui. Hiyori m'avait appris comment faire, mais je n'y arrive pas.

Yato l'observa du coin de l'œil, posant une main affectueuse sur ses cheveux blonds; « Je suis fier de toi, Sekki. » Yukine sourit. 

[|] 

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu me caches une partie de tes pensées ?

Yato observa la réaction de son homologue, visiblement surpris de cette question. Il savait que même s'il cachait ses pensées, ça n'empêcherait pas Yato d'essayer de les lire, même contre sa volonté.

- Je pense que si je les cache, c'est justement pour que tu ne puisses pas les lire. Et puis, ça ne te regarde pas.

Il faisait apparemment tout ce qu'il pouvait pour ne pas croiser le regard du Dieu qui l'accompagnait, préférant se concentrer sur la vaisselle qu'ils avaient à faire. Yato lui confia que lorsqu'il lui cachait ses pensées néfastes, il continuait à ressentir une douleur dans sa nuque à chaque fois, mais bien moins désagréable.

Cacher ses pensées revenait à réduire l'impact qu'elles avaient sur son corps. (1)

- Sekki.

Yato grimaça.

- A quoi est-ce que tu viens de penser, là... Tu as eu une pensée perverse ?, soupira-t-il.  
- M-Non !, s'écria-t-il.

Il ne comprenait pas. Il venait simplement de s'imaginer en train de laver la souillure à la nuque qu'aurait Yato à cause de lui avec l'eau du temple Tenjin, et que Yato en ferait de même pour celle sur son dos.

- Tu sais que je ne laisserai pas ton comportement empirer une seconde fois. Et si ça persiste, je prendrais les mesures nécessaires.

Il ne pouvait définitivement pas ouvrir son esprit lorsqu'il était là. 

[|] 

- Yukine !

Yato enfonça la porte de sa chambre avec violence, et Sekki ne put apercevoir que sa silhouette avant qu'il ne plaque fortement sa gorge contre le mur de sa chambre. Il porta instinctivement ses mains sur celle du Dieu qui retenait sa gorge prisonnière pour lui permettre de respirer plus confortablement.

- Y-Yato..., il voulut poursuivre, mais la main de Yato lui coupait toute arrivée d'air. Il ne put murmurer qu'un « Lâche-moi... » étranglé.

Yato desserra légèrement sa prise en entendant les supplications de l'être face à lui. Yukine comptait retourner aux côtés d'Hiyori et de Kofuku, ayant remarqué que le soleil ne tarderait pas à se coucher, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne fasse irruption dans sa chambre. En vérité, Yukine était achluophobe. L'obscurité était sa bête noire, il était incapable de se contrôler en l'absence de lumière, naturelle ou non. C'était pour cela qu'il dormait la lumière allumée, et c'est pour ça qu'il détestait la nuit. Et encore plus le crépuscule, cette transition si étrange entre la nuit et le jour, entre son confort et sa peur. Et Yato le savait. Il observait le coucher du soleil, il disparaissait à vue d'œil tandis que la lumière se faisait de plus en plus rare.

- Tu l'as fait exprès..., grogna-t-il.

Il observa les prunelles de son Maître un instant. Il ne le regardait pas comme à son habitude, il le dévisageait durement. Yukine observa un instant ces deux orbes bleues tandis que la lumière du soleil quittait lentement la pièce. Et au fur et à mesure que l'obscurité s'installait, Yukine perdait en assurance, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit entièrement dépendant de Yato quand la Lune se dressait dans le ciel. Sans aucune once de lumière. Il voulut se dégager de la main que Yato avait maintenue contre sa gorge, mais il ne pouvait pas. Il avait besoin de savoir qu'une personne était à ses côtés, qu'il n'était pas seul dans cette pénombre. Il n'arrivait plus à bouger tant il était paralysé par la peur. Cette impression de danger imminent, cette envie irrépressible d'allumer une once de lumière et de ne plus être prisonnier de l'obscurité et de rester avec quelqu'un, cette honte de se montrer aussi faible envers autrui ; tout cela était la raison pour laquelle il ne supportait pas être dans le noir.

Et il tremblait.

- Tu as peur, Sekki ?

Yukine rassembla un peu de courage qu'il lui restait pour le fixer avec dédain, malgré cette peur constante de l'obscurité qui pesait sur ses épaules qui ne servit qu'à resserrer son emprise sur le poignet de Yato. Bon sang, il lui restait tout de même un semblant de dignité !

- Tu n'as pas d'autres choses à faire à part t'amuser avec moi ? C'est étrange qu'un Dieu si populaire que toi n'ai rien à faire, déclara-t-il ironiquement. Il le fixa longuement, essayant de dissimuler son mal être et accessoirement, de donner un tant soit peu de crédibilité à ses propos.  
- S'occuper de toi et t'empêcher de dégénérer une nouvelle fois fait aussi partie de mes obligations, Yukine.  
- Je ne vois pas en quoi tu dois t'occuper de moi.

Yato rabattit les volets de la fenêtre, pour ne laisser filtrer qu'une mince ligne de lumière.

- Tu sais, Yukine, ça fait déjà plusieurs semaines que je ressens des douleurs à la nuque à cause de tes mauvaises pensées ou du mal être que tu ressens. Toi comme moi savons ce qui peut arriver par la suite, c'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de m'occuper de toi avant que tu ne dégénères une seconde fois.

Yato retira soudainement sa prise maintenue contre sa gorge, alors que Yukine s'empressait d'agripper fermement sa manche. Il ne voulait pas rester seul, pas maintenant que tout ce qu'il pouvait distinguer était la couleur des yeux du brun.

- Le fait que tu me caches tes pensées ne me dérange pas, nous avons chacun notre jardin secret. Seulement, je veux savoir ce qui provoque ces douleurs, Yukine. Il marqua un temps d'arrêt avant de poursuivre. Le fait de voiler ses pensées est similaire aux Barrières, c'est un pouvoir donné aux Instruments Divins qui permet de ne pas atteindre les Dieux avec des pensées inutiles. Il suffit de se concentrer et de créer une barrière dans ton esprit, qui cette fois ne repoussera pas les Ayakashi, mais qui filtrera tes pensées de sorte à ce qu'elles ne m'atteignent pas. Si tu ne restes pas concentré, elle disparaitra petit à petit. (1)

Yato se dégagea violemment de l'emprise de Yukine, se recula lentement et l'observa, désormais seul dans l'obscurité. La première réaction du blondin fut de vouloir le rattraper, sans pourtant y arriver. Nous connaissons tous ce sentiment d'impuissance, de trouble que l'on ressent lorsque l'on passe près de quelque chose.

- Y-Yato !

Il avança lentement, les bras tendus devant lui, essayant par tous les moyens de retrouver la trace du Dieu qui reculait à chacun de ses pas. Yato s'assit sur le lit de Yukine, l'observant depuis celui-ci. Il appela une nouvelle fois son nom, avant que la peur ne remonte lentement le long de son échine. Il avait cru sentir une présence devant lui, et, comme un enfant, il alla se pelotonner dans un des coins de la pièce et déposa ses mains sur ses oreilles pour ne plus entendre le bruit - pourtant inexistant - de ce qu'il pensait être le vent. (2)

- À quoi est-ce que tu penses ?, chuchota-t-il en entendant les gémissements apeurés de son partenaire. Malgré ce que l'on pouvait penser, Yato n'appréciait pas le fait de faire souffrir quelqu'un, pour n'importe quelle raison que ce soit - bien que dans le passé, il en était autrement - et en particulier lorsque cela touchait Yukine, ou ses proches.

Yukine secoua son crâne pour chasser cette envie de lui répondre. Non, Yato ne devait pas savoir, car d'une manière ou d'une autre, il était certain que ça l'atteindrait et qu'ils en reviendraient à l'ablution, une seconde fois. Une larme roula sur sa joue, puis une seconde, qui furent bientôt rejoint par leurs consœurs. Yukine n'avait jamais été un pleurnichard, mais son angoisse était telle que son corps ne pouvait l'exprimer autrement qu'en pleurant. Bon sang, il devait bien avoir un moyen de créer de la lumière !

Il éleva lentement son index ainsi que son majeur, se forçant à canaliser un peu de son pouvoir de Shinki de sorte à créer une des barrières, ce pouvoir seulement accordé aux Instruments Divins. Il attendit, puis se rendant compte que sa tentative avait échoué, il réessaya. Il savait parfaitement que la barrière, une fois créé, produirait assez de lumière pour le rassurer, et donc pouvoir de nouveau afficher ce masque d'adolescent hargneux qu'il portait en permanence. Il pourrait enfin mettre fin à cette sensation de peur constante.

Il suffisait seulement qu'il créé cette barrière... Seulement...

Il n'y arrivait pas. Il avait trop peur, et cela jouait sur sa concentration. Ce sentiment d'impuissance l'envahit une seconde fois et il se recroquevillait d'ores et déjà sur lui-même. Il savait que c'était inutile, qu'il n'y arriverait pas, mais... Il pourrait toujours essayer d'allumer la lumière de sa chambre. S'il était rapide, Yato ne le verrait sûrement pas, et il en profiterait pour sortir de la pièce.

Yukine se releva lentement en s'appuyant au mur, le regard fixé sur la porte de sa chambre.

- Yato ?, il fut, d'une certaine manière, fier que sa voix n'ait pas tremblée. Il commençait lentement à reprendre confiance en lui, s'accrochant au fait qu'il serait bientôt hors de cette chambre.

N'entendant aucune réponse à son appel, il avança lentement en direction de la porte puis s'élança vers elle. Mais Yato stoppa sa course en le plaquant au sol avec sa paume.

Yukine se trouvait couché sur le ventre, maintenu au sol par la main du Dieu du Désastre. Il pesta intérieurement. Il pensait réellement pouvoir y arriver, que Yato ne l'avait pas entendu...

Il distingua une légère source de lumière derrière la porte de sa chambre que le brun avait précédemment fermée, avant que celle-ci ne s'ouvre sur la silhouette d'Hiyori. Yato dévisagea la demoiselle, plongeant son regard dans le sien. Il murmura alors d'une voix rauque, qui ne laissait présager aucunes contradictions.

- Ferme cette porte, Hiyori.

Elle observa longuement la scène qui s'offrait à elle, retenant le plateau de nourriture dans ses mains. Elle vit Yukine allongé au sol, tandis que Yato se relevait lentement.

- Y-Yato... Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?, demanda-t-elle lorsqu'il apposa sa main contre la porte.  
- Dégage de là.

Il referma la porte de la chambre avec une violence contenue, plongeant à nouveau la pièce dans sa pénombre. Yukine s'élança une seconde fois en direction de la porte, voulant se glisser sous le bras de Yato. Il l'en empêcha, bloquant son bras sous le sien.

- Yukine.

Il jura intérieurement.

- Laisse-moi sortir, grogna-t-il, envahit par sa propre frustration. Si je me sens mal, tu en pâtiras... Alors, dis-moi pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça.

Il le toisa un instant.

- A partir du moment où je suis concerné, tes actes ou tes sentiments ne m'atteindront pas. (1)

La lumière dépassant du pas de la porte disparu. Celle qui se reflétait dans les yeux de Yukine également. Son assurance s'était envolée avec la lumière à l'extérieur et sa peur revenait, jusqu'à ce qu'il tremble de nouveau comme un enfant. Il agrippa presque instinctivement la veste de Yato entre ses doigts pour être sûr qu'il ne s'échapperait pas une seconde fois. Il recommençait à pleurer, une seconde fois, alors qu'il sentait de nombreuses présences derrière lui. (2)

Il frissonna, aventurant son regard derrière lui. Il murmura le nom de son maître, confiant qu'il pensait que quelqu'un se trouvait derrière lui.

- Il n'y a personne, Yukine.

Sekki pivota légèrement, surpris par sa propre peur, et Yato ne put retenir cet... cet instinct presque maternel qu'il éprouvait face à ses réactions. Il glissa ses bras autour de son buste, essayant tant bien que mal de le rassurer. Mais Yukine, confondant la présence qu'il avait sentie avec les bras de Yato, ne put retenir un cri. Le Dieu du Désastre l'attira une nouvelle fois contre lui, allant même jusqu'à caresser son dos pour lui montrer qu'il était là.

- C'est moi, murmura-t-il en entendant les sanglots étouffés de Yukki. Il n'était qu'un adolescent, après tout.

Il n'aimait vraiment pas lui faire du mal, mais il ne pouvait pas le laisser dégénérer une nouvelle fois.

- Dis-moi simplement à quoi tu penses, ce qui te dérange.

Yukine réfléchit. Yato lui avait affirmé que ses actes envers lui ne l'atteindraient pas, mais que ses actions ou ses sentiments à lui, son Shinki, le toucheraient comme le prouvait ces douleurs. Mais... Il avait bien trop peur pour se taire.

- Toi, déclara- t-il.

Yato stoppa ses mouvements dans le dos de Sekki.

- Tu fantasmes... sur moi ?  
- Ce... n'est pas vraiment ça.

Yukine releva légèrement son visage et, étant plus petit que son interlocuteur, observa la veste de son survêtement.

- Je suis amoureux de toi, Yato.

Yato se tut.

- Je te demande pardon ?

Yukine se renfrogna. Il savait que ce n'était pas naturel qu'il éprouve des sentiments autres que de l'amitié pour un homme... Mais il ne contrôlait pas ses sentiments, après tout. L'homosexualité est, dans certaines religions au Japon, considérée comme un péché grave, et c'est ce qui l'empêchait de se déclarer. Il avait compris qu'il était amoureux de Yato il y avait quelques jours, lorsqu'ils avaient fait des bentô ensemble.

- Oublie, ce n'est pas important.

Le Dieu l'observa calmement.

Il passa sa main sur la joue du blond, s'abaissant pour glisser ses lèvres jusqu'aux siennes tandis que sa seconde main s'aventurait sur sa hanche, puis dans son dos. Yukine voulut manifester son mal être - non pas que la situation lui déplaisait, au contraire - mais Yato s'empressa de goûter une nouvelle fois à ses lèvres, apposant alors sa seconde main son autre joue. Il l'embrassa de nombreuses fois encore, à chaque fois qu'il jugeait que leurs lèvres s'étaient trop éloignées. Yukine s'éloigna du Dieu, retirant ses bras de son corps à l'aide de ses mains.

- Pourquoi ?, murmura le plus jeune.  
- Je ne suis pas vraiment du genre à oublier facilement, tu sais.

Tendrement, il éleva l'une des mains de Yukine à ses lèvres et en embrassa la paume, tandis que ses lèvres effleuraient la peau sensible de son poignet doucement.

- Que ce soit contre nature ou non, je suis un Dieu, ce qui veut dire que je fais ce qui me plait, Yukine. Et maintenant, ce dont j'ai envie, c'est de t'exposer mes propres sentiments.

Il mordilla la peau de son poignet, relevant son regard vers son Regalia, relevant son regard vers son Regalia, rouge de gêne.

- Ça te va ?  
- ...Oui.

Yato s'abaissa une nouvelle fois pour l'embrasser, et à ce moment, Yukine savait qu'il était vraiment heureux. 

[|] 

- Sekki !

La marque sur la clavicule de Yukine s'illumina brièvement, avant qu'il ne se change en katana blanc. Yato attrapa la garde et s'élança sur les nombreux Ayakashi qui envahissaient le quartier donc il était chargé aujourd'hui. Yukine pouvait observer l'extérieur depuis le monde parallèle à l'intérieur de sa seconde forme où il se trouvait, informant ainsi Yato de la position des Ayakashi.

Un, deux, trois, puis quatre monstres furent éliminés. Yukine proposa de faire un dernier tour pour être sûr de n'en avoir oublié aucun.

Yato se posa sur un muret à quelques mètres du centre de la ville. Yukine quand à lui, revint sous sa forme originelle et s'approcha du Dieu, qui lui proposa d'aller dans un restaurant de ramen.

- Tu peux m'expliquer comment tu arrives à faire crédit sur plusieurs mois ?, soupira le blond.  
- Être un Dieu a ses avantages~  
- Comme dormir dehors par exemple ?

Yato tiqua.

- Dehors peut-être, mais tu pourrais être reconnaissant de ma grandeur ; je te laisse dormir dans mes bras !, Yato s'exclama en déposant le bout de ses doigts sur son torse à la manière d'un acteur de tragédie.  
- L-La ferme...

Yato glissa son bras autour des épaules de son Shinki, déposant légèrement ses lèvres sur sa joue rebondie.

- Allons manger, Yukine retira le bras de Yato de son corps pour glisser ses doigts entre les siens. 

* * *

(1) Fait que j'ai totalement inventé.

(2) J'ai lu que les Achluophobe pouvaient imaginer des bruits ou des sensations crées par leur peur lorsqu'ils sont dans le noir.


End file.
